


Welcome to Camp MILF

by CobaltCandle



Series: Sommer Family Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Growth, Penis Measuring, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shotacon, Summer Camp, Underage Sex, hyper balls, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Jamie's mother is sending him to summer camp! Camp Meeting In Lake Foque is an exclusive three-month overnight summer camp for boys with certain BIG conditions. All his cabinmates are packing huge schlongs and all the councilors are eager, older women - will Jamie enjoy himself at camp, away from his pregnant mother for three months? (Of course he will, it's PWP)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sommer Family Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020760
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Welcome to Camp MILF

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fourth piece of erotic fiction! Today we're returning to one of the characters from my first fic, Mary's Big Surprise: Mary's son Jamie, a hugely hung eight-year-old, being sent away to camp for the summer. As a result, I've bundled this and the previous fic into a new series, the 'Sommer Family Cinematic Universe', which'll be my dumping ground for these stories about Jamie and Mary Sommer and their sexual escapades.
> 
> While I started this expecting it to be a one-shot, there's plenty more space to explore, so I've left it open for continuations. Specifically, I want to keep the door open for both M/F pairing and some M/M stuff. I'm not a huge fan of traditional duck-in-romp M/M smut, but there's something about two hung boys playing with each other non-penetratively that's just delightful. There's a little bit of that in this first chapter, but it's primarily M/F for now.
> 
> Thank you for your patience as well in the lateness of this release - I had made the poor life decision to try to attempt National Novel Writing Month, and, while it was fun, I ended up not having the time to commit to it, and found myself wanting to write smut whenever I sat down instead. So consider this a victory for you, horny brain.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

“Mommm,” Jamie whined as Mary turned on her blinker and drove down the highway off-ramp. “I don’t wanna go to summer camp…” He shifted his weight in the passenger seat, his heavy backpack on his lap, smooshing down his prodigious bulge.

“Now, now, Jamie, sweetie,” Mary said, turning onto a well-worn dirt road leading into the woods. “You’re gonna have a lot of fun, I promise. And it’s not like I’m not gonna miss you too, stud,” she winked at him. “But Auntie Song said you’d really enjoy this camp, and she’s never led me wrong before.” Her chest bounced up and down as she drove down the road, pulling into a clearing with a half-dozen other parked cars. “Ah, fuck, we’re late…” she cursed under her breath. “Well, here we are, sweetie,” she said, about to open the door when Jamie said, “Wait! …um, Mommy…can you…you know. One last time?” His face was a deep red, his backpack bouncing up in his lap as his cock swelled in his too-small shorts. A sweet smile slid onto Mary’s face. “Of course, sweetie.”

She grabbed the backpack and threw it in the back, before hiking down Jamie’s shorts and boxers in one fell motion, his uncut cock springing free, a solid foot of half-hard, musky boydick. Thick pre percolated past the tip of his foreskin, dribbling down his shaft, which Mary was quick to intercept, her wet tongue catching the dribble and slowly, eagerly sliding back up her son’s breeder. “ _Fuck_ , Jamie…” She groaned, taking a heady whiff of his thick boymusk, the windows of her car practically fogging up from the thickness of it. She slowly opened her mouth, stretching her jaw to its limit as she slowly began to bob down her baby boy’s breeder, murmuring in approval as Jamie’s fingers ran through her brunette hair. “Mommy…” he cooed, his hips bucking up, sliding more of his stiffening dick into her mouth.

“Mmm, cum for Mommy, Jamie,” she moaned between sloppy slurps, her throat bulging as his footlong dong stretched her out. “I know you have a fat load built up in here…” Her free hand slid down, cupping one of his massive balls, gently squeezing it and groaning as a squirt of his salty prenut shot down her throat.

“Mommy…! I’m gonna…! Gonna…!” Jamie’s crown throbbed in her mouth, pissing pre into her tummy, feeling his orgasm building, and right when he started to cum…

 _ **TAP TAP TAP!**_ An impatient finger rapped thrice on the foggy driver-side window as Mary gagged, struggling to swallow every drop of Jamie’s thick cream, drinking it quickly and hard, unable to spill a drop lest it show up on her top. Her hand wrapped tightly around Jamie’s base, hoping that the pressure would maybe stop his orgasm sooner…which it did, much to Jamie’s chagrin, the pressure in his nuts even worse than before as his mother blue-balled him. “Fucking hell, Jamie,” Mary groaned, wiping her lips and pulling her pleasure-drunk son’s pants back up before rolling down the window. “Sorry, Miss,” Mary said, her voice so artificially saccharine it was proven to cause cancer in lab rats. “I just had to give little Jamie here a tearful goodbye,” she said with a fake sniffle. “It’s his first time away from home, and I just--”

“Save it for someone who cares,” the disgruntled woman said, holding a clipboard up as she looked over it with her coke-bottle glasses. “Every other kid’s accounted for ‘cept yours. Mary Sommer, yes? And Jamie?” She looked past Mary toward Jamie, his gaze still off in the middle distance as he came down from his orgasm. “You missed new camper orientation. C’mon, brat. You’re with the boys in D Cabin,” she said, practically shooing Jamie out of the car and dragging him deeper into the camp. “See you in three months, Mrs. Sommer,” the lady’s voice echoed out, as Mary pulled out of the clearing, back down that bouncy dirt road.

She would only notice Jamie forgot his bag the last day of camp.

* * *

“Here you are, brat. D Cabin,” the old lady – who Jamie learned quickly was Mrs. Dean, the camp administrator – said as she practically tossed him in, slamming the wooden door behind him. The cabin was pretty small – two wooden bunk beds on either side of the room built into the cabin, with a small space between them, just wide enough to set up a game of five-card draw with space to spare. “Wait, I need my things…!” Jamie turned around, but Mrs. Dean was already gone. “Tough break,” A boy’s voice said. “You got the bottom bunk here,” He said again, a boy a little older than Jamie with messy red hair kicking his legs over the edge of the bunk. “I’m Connor. Nice to meet you,” he said, jumping down and shaking Jamie’s hand. “And your other cabinmates are over here: Ken and Will.” The boy on the lower bunk waved hello. He was a Chinese-American kid who introduced himself as Ken Song, the son of Jamie’s mom’s old college roommate, and the other boy was a little younger than the others, nose-deep in a book – Will, presumably. All three of the other boys were wearing the same uniforms – a white polo with the camp’s logo on the breast, and a pair of specially-made shorts not unlike the ones Jamie wore already – to Jamie’s surprise, the other boys all had fat bulges as well, though his appeared to be the biggest of the four.

“Welcome to Camp Meeting In Lake Foque,” Connor continued. “Before you ask, it’s named after a famous meeting that the Pilgrims did with the Indians around here, or something. It’s kind of a mouthful, so we usually call it Camp MILF for short,” he said, as Ken giggled. “Shut up! So immature. You’d never know that this is Ken’s second year here,” Connor said. “I’ve been here for three years now, and I’m the cabin lead. You and Will are both first-years, so it’s my job to make sure you two have a lot of fun!” He grinned, flashing his teeth, a few missing – hopefully, Jamie thought, just his baby teeth. “You got here pretty late and most of the fun stuff! There’s one more thing today, later tonight,” Ken said enthusiastically. “You’ve got on Mrs. Dean’s bad side, too. You might be in for a rough three months.”

“Great,” Jamie said, rolling his eyes. “I told my mommy I didn’t want to come here, and now you’re telling me the horrible grandma is gonna make my life miserable too?” He flopped back onto his bed, kicking up a thin layer of dust. “Just great.”

“Hey, it’s not all bad,” Connor said. “We’ll get to know each other and become friends. And what’s the best way to get to know each other? A game!” he said as Will finally looked over, his interest piqued. “What kinda game?” The younger boy said, sitting over the edge of his bunk. “Truth or dare!” Connor grinned, eliciting a clap from Ken. “Oh, this is always fun,” Ken said, rubbing his hands together as Will jumped down. “And seeing as Jamie’s our last arrival, why doesn’t he pick first? Truth or dare, Jamie?”

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Uh…okay,” he said. “How about…truth?” Ken nodded. “Okay… Jamie,” he looked at the boy with eager curiosity. “Are you a virgin?”

“Whoa, starting off strong, huh, Ken?” Connor said with a hearty laugh. “It’s not against the rules!” Ken protested. “Um…” Jamie said quietly. “…what’s a ‘virgin’?”

The three boys looked at him like his head was on backwards. “You know…” Ken said, eyes darting down at Jamie’s bulge, hoping the naive boy would get the hint. “I think that’s a yes,” Connor said with a chuckle. “That’s good enough for me. Jamie, choose one of us now.

Jamie pouted. “Okay, Connor. Truth or dare?” “Dare, of course,” the boy said, proudly.

“I dare you to tell me what a virgin is!” Jamie said, his face a deep red, each word blending in with each other such that it almost sounded like Jamie was just making one big messy noise.

Connor paused, then sighed. “I was hoping you’d pick something a little more exciting!” he said. “So…you’re a virgin if you’ve never had sex.” Jamie looked at the redhead blankly. “…do I have to explain sex too? It’s when you put your dick inside a girl’s pussy.”

“OH!” Jamie said, leaping to his feet. “Okay! You should have just said that, then. No, I’m not a virgin,” he beamed. “I put my dick inside my mommy almost every day. Well…not so much lately. She says it’s because it’s not safe yet because of the baby growing inside her,” the boy smiled.

“Wow,” Connor said, clearly impressed. “You got your mom pregnant? Have either of you…?” he looked over at Ken and Will, who both shook their heads in the negative. “Well! That’s a hell of an icebreaker, Jamie. Okay, then...Will! Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said confidently. “I dare you, Will, to get naked,” Connor said with a smirk. Jamie blushed as Will took off his top in one fell motion and pulled off his shorts. The other boys couldn’t help but check out his dick first. It was nothing to write home about – about six inches and circumcised. But what was really impressive were his balls, dripping with sweat, each one the size of a watermelon dangling low, nearly to his ankles. His cut crown shined in the dimming sunlight as precum leaked out of him life a faucet onto the wood below. “Damn,” Connor said with a whistle. “Not bad! How big does it get when you’re hard?”

“You’ll have to find out later,” Will said with a giggle. “Okay...Ken. Truth or dare?” “Dare,” Ken didn’t even hesitate. “Okay, dare you to get naked too!” “This is how it always goes,” Connor said to Jamie. “We’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other naked, so may as well get used to it on day one.” “...why’s that, Connor?” Jamie asked, only to elicit a laugh in response. “Oh, you’ll find out later tonight,” he said, the two of them watching as Ken stripped. He was a little pudgier than the rest of them, but his cock was nearly twice as long as Will’s, his foreskin half retracted along his foot-long boydick. “Should we just strip too, then?” Jamie asked. “Yeah, may as well. Truth or dare usually ends right about now anyway,” Connor said, stripping naked as well. He was a balance between the two other boys – plump nuts with a long, cut cock, though it was clear he was the most fit of the four.

Finally, all eyes were on Jamie. Blushing, he hooked his thumbs into his waistband, slowly pulling out his package. His cock flopped free first, thick and veiny, just as long as Ken’s length, and quite a bit thicker, not even accounting for his thick foreskin wrapping the entire length. It bobbed in the warm air, swelling a bit as the three other pairs of eyes looked on as he dribbled out precum. His balls were next, not quite as low-hanging as Will’s but nearly as big, and bouncing up and down in time with his breaths. The other three just stared. He was…better than all of them combined. “…damn,” Connor whispered. “I’m jealous. But hey, I’ve seen impressive showers before. What really counts is when you’re hard,” he said right as a bell began to ring. “And right on time! It’s time for the nightly activities,” he said. “C’mon, let’s go. Will, Jamie, don’t get dressed. You won’t need it,” he said, leading the way out the door, Jamie trying and failing to cover his massive bulge as other groups of students – all mostly nude as well – started to walk to the camp’s central area.

* * *

“Welcome, everyone, to Camp Meeting In Lake Foque’s evening activities,” Mrs. Dean said into a megaphone. “A camp councilor will be out to each cabin group shortly!” Every boy at the camp was lined up in a row by cabin, naked, as a number of women about Mary’s age came out of the large central ‘administrative building’, each and every one of them wearing a tiny white bikini top and red tartan miniskirt two sizes too small, looking more like a horny teen’s idea of a cheerleader than the motherly women they were.. The one who came by the Cabin D group was a short, chubby woman who introduced herself as Daisy, with large, perky breasts and a plump rump that her skirt barely could contain. “Oh, two new faces,” she said with a big, cheeky smile. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve got for me.”

“Today we’ll be measuring your vital statistics,” the voice of Mrs. Dean boomed through the clearing. “Each of you will need to get aroused. We’ll be measuring length, girth, volume… everything that matters,” she said. “If you don’t know how to get aroused, ask your assigned councilor!”

It didn’t take long for Cabin D to get to it. Ken was the first – though, really, he was hard the second they left the cabin twenty minutes ago. Still a foot long, but thicker, his balls plumping up as they went into overdrive. “A fine dick, with a lot of growing to go,” Daisy said with a sweet smile. Ken couldn’t help but blush at that.

Will was next, and he was a fountain. His cock had grown a few more inches, though as the smallest of the four boys, his nine-inch dick looked disproportionately large, especially compared to his massive nuts, which dragged against the floor. “Oh my,” Daisy said, giving him a tentative stroke only to watch as a stream of watery pre flew out of his cock with gusto. “Mm, I have high hopes for you, stud,” she giggled.

Connor stood proud, his cock curving up pleasantly, a little over a foot long with balls the size of grapefruits. Daisy couldn’t help but give it a little flick. “Can’t wait to play with this one again, Connor,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, much to the other boy’s jealousy.

And, finally, it was Jamie’s turn. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, dear,” she said with that sweet smile. “I know, it’s just…” He looked down at his thick cock, a foot long with volleyball-sized balls. “Oh, you’re the best of all worlds, aren’t you?” She said, scribbling some notes down on a clipboard. “Wait,” he said, quietly. “I’m...I haven’t gotten hard yet.”

Daisy paused before laughing. “Oh, don’t bullshit me, young man!” she said, giving his dick a teasing slap. “You’re bigger than almost every boy here already! You mean you get bigger?” Jamie merely nodded. Daisy rolled her eyes and hiked up her top, her perky milf-tits bouncing free as she reached out and grasped Jamie’s soft dong with both hands. “...you feel soft,” she said quietly, as she began to stroke. “Maybe you weren’t bullshitting me.”

Jamie shivered, his nervousness melting away to pleasure as her soft hands tugged at his foreskin, each slow down-stroke exposing his thick crown for just a moment before hiding it back in its wrapping once again. Daisy leaned in, giving his sensitive tip a kiss with every slow, deliberate stroke, her tongue gently lashing against his cumslit, over and over again. The hung boy’s knees quivered, quiet moans escaping his lips as he started to grow, bigger and bigger.

“Oh my,” Daisy quietly said, her hands struggling to wrap around his thick cockmeat, feeling his veins throbbing harder and harder against her palms. “I think I’m gonna need to use something a little bigger,” she smiled, pushing her plush chest against his groin, her fat milf-tits wrapping around his preteen breeder, slowly pumping him up and down. His cock was nearly eighteen thick inches now, and his balls were at least as big as Will’s, if not a little bigger. The rest of Cabin D watched on in rapturous arousal, stroking their cocks at the sight of the new kid’s god-cock getting lavished with love by an older woman.

“Jesus…” she moaned, her face grinding against the underside of his musky length, his thick pre dribbling down the underside of his shaft, marking her face and tits with his masculine musk. Her forearms squeezed her breasts together, her nipples swaying hypnotically up and down as she cupped his heavy balls, squeezing and rubbing the sensitive cumfactories. “He’s still growing… Jesus Christ, he’s huge…” she groaned. Jamie’s cock was over two feet long, nearly half as long as he was tall, and he was still growing bigger. His nuts rested on the ground below, each shift of his weight causing the gravel beneath to rumble over his tender sack, coaxing him into shooting so much pre, the flow constant, as if he were just pissing precum onto Daisy. She arched her head back. “Maddy! Madeline Dean!” she called out, the administrator coming over. “Can I…I know we’re not supposed to on the first day, Maddy, but…” Mrs. Dean rolled her eyes. “You’re such a slut, Daisy. Yes, go ahead.” Daisy squealed with glee, pulling away from Jamie’s two-and-a-half foot god-cock and bending over, giving the boys a look up her skirt – no panties. “You ever have sex before, Jamie?”

He perked up. “Y-yeah! With my mommy all the time. We did it so much I gave her a baby inside,” he said, blushing. “Well! Aren’t you a little stud, then,” Daisy wiggled her rump, her love drooling out her smoothly-shaven slit. “How about you give me one too? Come shove that fat dick deep in my cunny, Jamie,” she said, pinching her hard nipples as her tits hung low. “Creampie my pussy!”

Jamie’s heart pumped as he pressed his thick tip against her sopping lips, his entire shaft practically as thick as one of his legs, as he slowly, gently pushed his massive breeder into her. Her thighs trembled and she leaned forward, her face practically grinding against the rough gravel below as she loudly moaned, every single person in the clearing watching this boy’s gigantic cock slide into Daisy’s eager, fertile puss. It didn’t take long for every other boy in the clearing to start to masturbate, fistfucking their hung preteen dicks as their councilors groped their chests and fingered their eager pussies.

Jamie’s cock kissed her cervix, eliciting a quiet eep from the older woman. “That’s as far as you’ll go, Jamie,” she cooed, a little disappointed since only about a third of his massive cock was inside her size-queen cunt. “I could go deeper inside my Mommy,” Jamie groaned, slowly pulling out, only to start battering in, hard and fast, her tubby tummy distending with every deep pound. Daisy’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes crossing as she came, her cervix opening a little more with every thrust, until, finally, Jamie slid his entire length in, his bulging cock reaching up to her chest. Daisy could practically titfuck him from the inside…!

“Nnnghhhh…” Daisy moaned, her legs having long since went limp, only being held up by Jamie’s cock as he pulled her up and down his length like an oversized onahole. “Give me a baby, Jamie… Cum inside me and give me a son…! If he’s half as hung as you are… nnnfff!” Her moans echoed out as Jamie’s hands dug into her plump ass, his balls slowly tensing up as his orgasm built.

“Mrs. Daisy… I feel it coming… I’m gonna shoot out my white stuff…!” Jamie grunted, her cunt spasming around him again, juices splattering against his base. “ **Yes!** Cum inside me, stud! Shoot that **fat load** inside me! I wanna feel your cum clog my **fucking** womb!” she groaned, cumming again as Jamie’s cock swelled inside of her.

Will watched on, panting, his nine-inch dick soaked from his own pre as he fistfucked himself. “G-guys…” he said, his voice trembling. “I-I’m gonna cum too…” Connor and Ken nodded. “Me too… let’s give Daisy some help,” Connor said, the three boys moving into a semicircle around her head. “Boys?” she groaned, seeing the three preteens stroking their hung cocks. “Fucking… **use me.** Baptize me in your sperm, studs… make me your **fucking** cum urinal…!” She hefted her heavy tits up, tweaking her nipples as the boys’ precum splattered onto her. “Fuck… I’ m such a pedophile slut…!” she moaned, giggling to herself.

 _...Mommy called herself a pedo too,_ Jamie pondered. _I wonder what that means…_ He gasped, mashing his teeth together as he felt the dam break, the pressure in his loins too strong to hold back. His massive, beanbag-sized nuts were squeezing down against his crotch like sponges being wrung of every last drop of fluid, throbbing and pulsing with need. His cock swelled, stretching Daisy’s ruined fuckhole even wider as gallon-sized loads of thick, chunky nutbutter slowly pumped up his three-foot-long kid-dick. “Yes…! Yes! Cum inside me!” Daisy gasped, eyes bulging out of her skull as her belly bloated out as that first load of thick, hyper-virile boycum flooded her womb, only to be followed by a second, and a third, her ovaries saturated to the brim with his underage, premature god-cum. And it wasn’t but a moment later when the three other boys began to bukkake her, Will and Ken and Connor all ejaculating, plastering her face and hair and tits with their sticky seed, their cumshots seemingly endless as the four of them ruined this mother, inside and out.

“Mrs. Daisy…!” Jamie moaned, his cock beginning to soften inside of her, thick rivers of white fluid running out her cunt and down her thick thighs. She was propped up by her belly, so large it touched the ground, stretched beyond belief with his thick load, all but guaranteeing her multiple pregnancy. Slowly, he extracted his cock from her, feeling her shiver and cum around him, her cunt desperately holding on to his boyhood as his excess sperm flowed out of her destroyed cunt. With a wet pop, his tip popped free, splurts of cum still spurting out his tip as it flopped onto the ground below. The other boys, panting and sweaty, fell on their asses, Daisy’s front an unrecognizable sloppy mess of three boy’s baby batter. “Fuck…” Connor panted, looking at Daisy and Jamie. “I thought this year would be the time I become a daddy… but with Jamie around… probably not…” he chuckled, clearly a bit jealous of Jamie’s tool and the insane cockslut it caused in Daisy. They looked around, seeing that every other cabin was going at it, too, some councilors getting themselves blowbanged, others taking turns riding each boy. Even mean ol’ Mrs. Dean had her top hiked up and a hand down her skirt.

Ken waddled over to the exhausted Jamie and ran his hands over Jamie’s half-hard god-cock. “Wow… I heard my mom talking with yours about your dick, but I didn’t know it got so big…” he said, enraptured. “Me neither,” Jamie said, gasping for breath. “I’ve… I’ve never been so hard before…” He winced as Ken’s hand ran over his exposed crown. “A-ah! S-sensitive!” he grunted as the black-haired boy pulled back. “S-sorry,” he said, blushing. “I didn’t even ask if you were okay with me touching your penis…some boys, y’know… aren’t.” He wiped his hand on his naked body, smearing it with Jamie’s juices, before offering it back to Jamie, pulling the hung boy up. “Can you walk?”

Jamie took a tentative stumble, his center of gravity all messed up. “Y-yeah…I think I’m fine as long as I don’t fall backwards…” he chuckled nervously, looking at Daisy, who was still babbling quietly, drunk on cum and lust. “You know…? I think I’m going to like it at Camp MILF after all.” he said with a sly grin.


End file.
